There's never a dull moment is there?
by Stardust-Liver
Summary: Mikoto decides to introduce her 'Sisters' or specifically MISAKA 10032 to her friends and 10032 is ready for a new life out in the Academy City with her onee-sama. First things first, enrolling into Tokiwadai Middle School. Join Mikoto and her friends and 10032 to see what happenes!
1. MISAKA 10032

**Hello guys! Yes I know...I'm sorry for not updating my other stories but LIFE is just...ugh...but oh well. I won't give excuses.**

 **I actually wanted to write this new story for a while now since no one in the fandom wants to write something like this...Why? Well because there's always at least something with Touma involved which isn't what I was looking for lol. There was one on Facebook but i couldn't find the other chapters XD**

 **Enjoy & I'm sorry & I'll get back to this asap. No promises tho**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER*-I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE 'TOARU' SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS**_

* * *

 **-Friday, Academy city, 3:25 pm-**

Every since the incidents with Accelerator, saving the world from a big missile, Academy City was rather peaceful for our level 5 Railgun of Tokiwadai Middle School, Misaka Mikoto. After those events, Mikoto visited her 'Sisters' more often than normal and specifically that Sister was 10032.

Walking down the hallways of the hospital, Mikoto stopped in front of the room 302 and knocked on the door.

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

"Come in"

Mikoto then opened the door and walked in, while closing it afterwards. She saw 10032 laying there on the bed and besides her was Heaven Canceller, or the frog-faced docter-"Real life Gekota" as Mikoto would say.

"Ah. Misaka-san, you came by again today huh?''

''Yeah I guess. So how's she doing?''

''She's doing fine. I managed to recover most of her life force but not all of it is back''

Mikoto couldn't help but smile. ''That's good. So I was wondering if she can get out of the hospital?''

''She should be fine by tomorrow but she has to at least come by here once a week and a half for me to check up on her and how's her development. But other than that the plan can go into action.''

''Thank you Heaven Canceller( **A/N** )''

''Now, I'll leave you guys to talk. She should be waking up in a couple of minuets.''

Heaven Cancellar then left the room to do his other duties that he has to do.

Mikoto pulled a chair and put it next to the bed. She sat down and waited for 10032 to wake up. A few minuets passed by and Misaka 10032 woke up.

''Good afternoon onee-sama''MISAKA says as she wakes up and greets the original'

''Good afternoon. How are you feeling?''

''Quite fine''MISAKA says as she gets out of the bed and do little warm-ups'

''So...how would you feel if I told you that you can start your life anew and meet my friends tomorrow?''

* * *

 **I KNOW THAT THIS IS SORT BUT PLZ FORGIVE ME! T^T**

 **I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as this is posted**

 **(A/N)- I actually don't remember what Mikoto calls** Heaven Canceller **so i'm just gonna leave it that way XD**

 **Last thing, Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC.**


	2. Vending Machine and Phone Calls

HELLO **AGAIN~! XD I'm trying to do this asap lol**

 **Enjoy chapter 2!**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER*-I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE 'TOARU' SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS**_

* * *

 **Saturday 11:30 am -At the park with the vending machine that Mikoto always kicks-**

"CHASER!''

Two cans then rolled out of the vending picked up the two cans and handed one to 10032.

"Onee-sama, I don't think that's appropriate''is what MISAKA wants to say but instead she just sighs *sighs*

"Then give it back!"Mikoto quickly half-jokingly said back to her. "Besides...it ate a ¥100,000 bill from me when I was in my first year of middle school,so it's only fair..."

They both walked to the bench and sat down.

"So...are you ready to meet my friends?"

"Yes"as MISAKA says confidently

"Alright,here goes nothing..."

Mikoto pulls out her phone and went into her stopped next to the contact name 'Shirai Kuroko' and pressed call button.

A few seconds later,Kuroko picked up

'This is Shirai speaking,who's calling?'

"Hey Kuroko"

'AH!Onee-sama!My apologizes!'

"It's fine, do you mind meeting me at the Joseph restaurant at 12:30 later?"

"Onee-sama...are you asking for a date?!Oh how I've wanted this day to come forth and finally!We can drink from the same drink together an-"

"Kuroko..."Sparks were emitting from Mikoto in annoyance

"...sorry...please continue..."

Mikoto sighed. "Can you also tell Uiharu-san?I want you guys to meet someone."

"Of course Onee-sama!"

"Alright,I'll also need to call Saten-san so I'll see you guys ."

"See you later Onee-sama~!"

With that,the conversation ended. Mikoto sighed again.

"Now...to call Saten-san..."

* * *

 **I'M SORRY! I KNOW THIS IS SHORT**

 **But worry not! Chapter 3 will be along the way and I'll try to write it over 1,000 words or last thing,even if some of you don't celebrate it:**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	3. Hanging out and Introduce

**HELLO~! XD**

 **Btw I'm not putting Uiharu and Saten's 1st names bc that'll be harder to remember and it's kind of weird? I usually call Misaka, 'Mikoto' so that's not weird for me and Kuroko is just Kuroko XDD Also, I gave Misaka 10032 a name! :D Well at least I tried to. I couldn't really think of a fitting one so I just used the classic one: Jun. It's like saying thirty two in Japanese in which is like '** **Sanjūni'. See where I got the 'Jun' from? J-O-O-N. There...I guess XD I TRIED.**

 **Also,idk if you noticed but the SISTERS sometimes talk normally so don't me and ask why I didn't put their third person talking at the end Xd**

 **Enjoy chapter 3!**

 _ ***DISCLAIMER*-I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE 'TOARU' SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS**_

* * *

 **Later...12:25**

Mikoto and 10032 were outside of the restaurant. They were waiting for the others to arrive. Before the others arrive, Mikoto and 10032 discussed what Misaka 10032's name would be and they came to an agreement. A couple of minuets later, Kuroko, Uiharu and Saten arrived.

''Onee-sama~!'' Kuroko greeted as she tackled into Mikoto's arms, causing her to stumble slightly and trying to keep her balance

''Hello Misaka-san'' Both Uiharu and Saten greeted her normally

''Hello'' Mikoto greeted back

''So Onee-sama, who's the person that you wanted us to meet?''

''So...about that. Everyone meet my imouto **(1)** '' Mikoto stepped aside.

''Hello'' greets MISAKA'

Silence.

 _30 seconds_ _passed..._

 _1 minuet passed..._

Mikoto was starting to get very nervous and before she could say anything, 10032 beat her to it.

''It seems that they are quite shocked **(NO PUN INTENDED XD)** about me Onee-sama. Have I done anything wrong?''questions MISAKA'

''I am quite amused and no, you didn't do anything wrong. For some reason they are just that shocked about you''

A moment passed by again and the trio finally processed what happened and they exploded.

''You have a sister?!''

''She also calls you 'Onee-sama'?!''

''You guys look alike!''

Mikoto chuckled. ''How about we all go inside and discuss about this?''

They all followed Mikoto into the restaurant and the waitress seated them at a table.

''So let me introduce you. Guys, this is my little sister Misaka...Jun''

''Hello''

''Well! Hello!We're friends of Misaka-san.I'm Saten Ruiko!"

"I'm Uiharu to meet you!"

"Shirai Kuroko"

"Nice to meet you all as -sama has talked about you all before."

"Speaking of that,I need to warn you about something."Mikoto leaned in and whispered something into 10032's ear and they both looked at Kuroko for a moment and then 10032 nodded.

"Understood Onee-sama"says MISAKA as she watches out for Kuroko'

"...What?"asked Kuroko,who is really confused

" making sure that my imouto knows when to protect herself when needed"

The five of them decided to order food and they talked about the usual,Saten's New urban legends that she heard and Kuroko and Uiharu's judgement work.

"...and so I pinned the criminal down and waited for anti-skill to come and take him"Kuroko said as she explained her recent judgment work

"Wow Shirai-san!Thats really impressive!"Saten said in awe

"Of course!"

"As expected of Kuroko"

"Ah!Onee-sama~!"Kuroko jumped into Mikoto's arms...or at least she tried to.

Sparks were emitting from the railgun's head and that enough stopped Kuroko

"So..."Mikoto turned to look at 10032"How would you like to go to our school?"

Everybody stared at Mikoto. Even 10032 was surprised.

"...Onee-sama?"

* * *

 **I'm really killing it with the cliffhangers eh? XD**

 **I'm sorry. Really.**

 **I'll get back to this fanfic ASAP but I have no WiFi at my cousin's house at the moment ;-;**

 **also:EXAMS.**

 **FUN IKR.**

 **Btw Japanese translation for those who don't know:**

 **Imouto -means younger sibling in Japanese**


	4. 10032's Enrollment

**This chapter came out fast huh?I wrote this in the notes app that's on everyone's phone lol.**

 *****PLEASE READ*****

 ***IMPORTANT(kind off)***

 **I also just realized that I kinda messed up 10032's third person view speech. I'M SORRY.I NEED TO GET USED TO IT ;-;**

 **So,we don't really know 10032's age. So i'm putting her as the same age as Kuroko since (I think) the SISTERS are a year younger then Mikoto.(not counting Last Order and Worst)**

 **Anyway,just...Enjoy the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE 'TOARU' SERIES AND THIS IS NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL PLOT BY ANY MEANS.**

* * *

"...What do you mean Onee-sama?"asks MISAKA as she is very confused"

"Well ever since THAT incident,remember that talk we had in the hospital park?"

10032 nodded."Ever since then,I secretly talked to the frog-fac- I mean Heaven Canceller about this and he was quite spectacle about it until he saw how well you were doing and then I finally got the 'okay' from him a couple of days ago"

10032 thought about this and she finally came down to a conclusion.

"MISAKA accepts,Onee-sama...thank you"

Mikoto couldn't be happier for her littler sister to finally settle down and try to find a new purpose in life. It took a couple of moments but Mikoto and 10032 felt 3 pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Um...I'm thrilled that Jun agreed to join us at school but what is this 'incident' that you speak of Onee-sama?Also why does Jun speak in third person like?"Kuroko asked,eyeing them suspiciously but also a little worried.

Mikoto sighed and smiled sadly **(1)**."Listen guys...there's still some things that I want to tell you but can't. Can you guys give me a little time?"

"MISAKA also requests this"

The trio looked at each other and nodded.

" Take your time Misaka-san remember that we will always be there when you need us"Saten said and Uiharu nodding her head,agreeing with Saten.

"Now lets go and enroll my Imouto into Tokiwadai!" **(A/N:That rhymed XD)**

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **Alright!That was the end!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **XD Nah Jk jk sorry lol. Continue reading sorry again XD Feel free to go get some is going to be a long one...(finally)**

* * *

It was 7:30 pm at the time when Mikoto finally finished enrolling 10032 into Tokiwadai. They also ran a system scan on her cause why not?

They all walked out of the school gates."Thanks for getting us permission to go into the school Shirai-san!"Uiharu said still gushing over about how Tokiwadai's interiors were so grand.

"It's not a big of a deal but your welcome Uiharu"Kuroko said as she threw back one of her twin tails.

"So what's Jun's esper level?"Saten asked and everybody but 10032 looked at Mikoto

"They say that Jun here is a very unusual powerful level 3 and also she's a electro master like me,but really,her ability is called 'Radio Noise' **(2)** "

 _"She's unusually powerful for a level 3 is probably because of the No.1.-Accelerator"Mikoto thought to herself as she held back a scowl at the reminder of him_ **(3)**

"Radio Noise?I've never heard of that"

"Well,that's one of the things that I want to explain but not yet,remember?"

"Oh.I'm guessing that the military goggles are also part of that explanation."Saten said,understanding where Mikoto was getting at.

"Actually,that part I can explain."

"Really!?"Saten's eyes lit up,waiting for an and Uiharu also listened in.

Before Mikoto could even say anything,10032 cut her off

"MISAKA wants to explain Onee-sama"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Go ahead."

"The reason why MISAKA needs to wear these goggles is because unlike Onee-sama,MISAKA cannot detect electro magnetic fields and particles so these goggles helps MISAKA detect those"explains MISAKA as she points to her goggles"

"Now that makes so much sense!"Uiharu exclaims

"I know right?"Saten adds

"It's getting late. Shall we all head back to our dorms?"Kuroko said while looking at the time."It'll be nice that we actually went back way before curfew even hits for once"

"Sure!We'll see you guys sometime after school tomorrow then"Saten and Uiharu said their farewells and went into their directions to their apartments.

"Well Onee-sama,Jun,let's head back shall we?"Kuroko held out her hand and Mikoto took it and held 10032's hand.

"Hold on,this might feel a little weird"

3 seconds later and the trio was standing outside of the dorm building

"Kuroko's ability is quite useful"says MISAKA"

"It certainly is. Let's head in"

The trio was greeted by non other than the merciful Dorm Supervisor

"I see that you two have come back before curfew. This is rare"

"Yes ma'am.I thought it would've been nice for a change"

"Oh?So you admit that you've been coming back after curfew?"She stared down at Kuroko

"Ah...hahaha..."Kuroko sweat dropped

"Anyway,who's this?Is this your twin or something Misaka?"

"This is my litter sister Misaka Jun. She's a new student here starting today"

" Oh. Nice to meet you.I'm the dorm supervisor and I don't have any problems if you don't break curfew or any other rules for that matter and speaking of which,what room is she staying in?"

" About that. The head master said that she can share mine and Kuroko's room since there's no rooms currently available anymore."

" I see,it's close to curfew now so I don't want to see any of you walk out that front door understood?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Mikoto, Kuroko and 10032 walked past the scary dorm supervisor and walked upstairs,all the way to their dorm room. On the way there,Mikoto explained to 10032 about why you should never get on the dorm supervisor's bad side

"I'll go take a shower first"Mikoto said as she got her stuff and walked into the bathroom

Kuroko and 10032 were left alone and they sat in total silence.

 _"Well this is kinda awkward...come on Kuroko!Think of a topic to talk about...think!"_ Kuroko thought about many topics until a couple of moments later,she came to a topic.

"Onee-sama is a really great. Don't you agree Jun?"

10032 turned to look at Kuroko.

"She cares about her loved ones and tries to protect them but she has a bad habit of keeping things to herself..."Kuroko continued

"That's because Onee-sama doesn't want to put the people that she cares for, in harm's. Onee-sama would've went as far as getting herself killed just to protect her love ones"says MISAKA as she expresses her true feelings"

The MISAKA network was also listening in on this conversation and it seems that they all agree on what MISAKA 10032 said to Kuroko.

That stunned Kuroko. She didn't expect such a deep response but proceeded with the conversation.

"I know but still...maybe I could've have helped in another way?"

"MISAKA is pretty sure that Kuroko out of all people should've known that level 5's live in a very different world. In fact,MISAKA knows that you have first hand experienced it before and it didn't end well"explains MISAKA"

"In fact I've...kinda did but I've barely scratched the surface of that world and I already got seriously injured"

"Another reason why Onee-sama keeps things to herself"is what MISAKA wants to say but she just sighs" *-sighs-*

"But you just said it- what?"

Little did they know that Mikoto heard everything that they said to each other behind the bathroom door. She smiled at her Imouto's words as she fixed herself and went out of the bathroom.

"Ah you've finished Onee-sama"Kuroko said

" Yeah. So,Jun would you like to go take a shower next?"

"I'll like to Onee-sama,but MISAKA doesn't have any other clothes aside from the Tokiwadai uniform"explains MISAKA"

"You can borrow one of my PJs"Mikoto said as she went to get a fresh new set of pajamas for 10032 to wear

"Is it another one of those childish pajamas that you still wear Onee-sama?"says MISAKA" **(A/N:10032 was making this face: (¬_¬) )**

"Finally!A comrade who agrees with me that Onee-sama here wears childish things!"Kuroko shouted."Thank you Jun!See?Even your little sister agrees with me that you wear childish things Onee-sama"

"Shut up!Who cares!These are my clothes,not yours Kuroko and Jun,for once it's not any of the 'childish' pajamas that I have!"shouted Mikoto in embarrassment,whose face was red as a tomato and sparks emitting from her forehead.

Mikoto then pulled out a plain white pajamas with blue at the edges and a small pattern of snowflakes across the middle.

"Here."Mikoto gave 10032 the pajamas.

"Thank you Onee-sama"

10032 went to the bathroom and took a shower.A couple of moments later,she came out.

"Those pajamas really suits you Jun. You should keep it"

"Really?"confirms MISAKA"

"Feel free to keep it"

"...Thank you, is the 2nd gift that you've ever given me and so MISAKA will treasure it"says MISAKA as she expresses her gratitude"

"...it's not a big deal..."

"Sorry to interrupt the moment but I shall go take a shower so excuse me"Kuroko stood up and went to the bathroom.

10032 went to sit next to Mikoto."So...how are the others doing?"

"Do you want MISAKA to check in with the MISAKA network?"

"Sure,go ahead."

* * *

"MISAKA 10032 requests to know how everyone is doing"

 _"All SISTERS are doing fine"replies MISAKA 10909"_

 _"But it seems that the system administrator is making a big fuss about something"adds MISAKA 13303"_

 _"Hey!It's not fair that only 10032 gets a present personally from Onee-sama!"says MISAKA as MISAKA pouts"_

"If you were here 20001,maybe Onee-sama would've have gave you something.I don't see why your making a big fuss about this"says MISAKA as she tries to not get annoyed by the system administrator's behavior"

Then,another voice joined into the conversation.

 _"Oh~?What's this?Is this what they call by 'flames of jealousy'?Last Order,are you jealous of 10032's special treatment~?"Misaka Wrost said._

 _"I am not!Who said I was jealous?I am totally not jealous of 10032!"says MISAKA as MISAKA tries to hide her true feelings"_

 _"This Misaka is defiantly certain that you are jealous~"Wrost continued to teased Last Order_

Before Last Order can make another comeback 10032 spoke up first.

"It seems that everything is in one peace. MISAKA 10032 is now is signing off."

 _"Hey wait!"says MISAKA as MISAKA-_

* * *

Now,10032 and Mikoto are really alone.

"That seemed like a really lively conversation."

"It's seems that 20001 was making a big fuss about how Onee-sama was personally giving me presents"explains MISAKA

Mikoto chuckles."Haha...that sure sounds like the mini me"

The bathroom door opened and out came Kuroko.

"Mini who?What were you guys talking about Onee-sama?"

"Onee-sama,MISAKA suddenly feels tired. Can we go to sleep?"requests MISAKA as she fakes a yawn" *yawns*

"Oh I feel tired as well Jun!Lets get some sleep! "

10032 took off her goggles and laid it beside her as she lays down on Mikoto's bed and fell asleep. Mikoto also went to sleep ASAP.

"Wha- hey,Onee-sama!Don't leave me hanging!"

"Oi Shirai!Shut up and go to sleep!Your bothering other students who are trying to sleep!"Yelled the Dorm supervisor from the other side of the door.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Kuroko then went to sleep as soon as possible because she didn't need to feel the dorm supervisor's wrath tonight.

Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **I don't know if you got that reference at the end there but yea XD If you did then... ?That just came into my mind while I was writing this.**

 **Aaaand FINALLY!A long chapter! XD See?I can write a really long chapter if I want to :D**

 **(1)-Is that even a thing?Smiled sadly?**

 **(2)Radio Noise- I'm not 100% sure but I can assure you that this is the SISTER's esper ability name and that it's a weaker version of Mikoto's normal electro master powers and apparently it's also the thing that connects all of the SISTERS together (The Misaka Network)**

 **(3)-In this fanfic story line,Mikoto has already heard of how Accel saved the remaining SISTERS through 10032's explanations and although she is thankful,Mikoto still doesn't trust him and she is NOT forgiving him anytime soon lol.**

 **P.S.-Rip and 10032 played her XD**

 **EDIT AND P.P.S-Some words might be missing because freaking won't save it TvT**

 **Anyway... MERRY CHRISTMAS OR HAPPY HOLIDAYS! SEE YA NEXT YEAR~!**


	5. First day

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **IT'S 2018! It feels like 2017 just went by really fast! /(-_-')/**

 **I don't really have anything to say XD but let's just say an evil is arising. Also, I am not 100% sure how Tokiwadai's classroom interior looks like so plz bear with me .**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE 'TOARU' SERIES OR ANY OF THE PLOT. I JUST OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

Mikoto woke up to the bright sun shining through the window. She turned around and saw 10032 staring at her.

"Good morning Onee-sama."greets MISAKA"

"Good morning to you too. Are you excited to start your first day of school?"

"Yes"

"Well,good luck because you are in the same class as Kuroko"

"MISAKA will keep what you said yesterday in mind so don't worry Onee-sama"confirms MISAKA confidently"

"Speaking of which what did you tell Jun yesterday Onee-sama?"Kuroko said all of a sudden from the other side of the room

"U-um nothing! Don't worry about it Kuroko!"

Kuroko and Mikoto both stared at each other for a moment. Both not breaking eye contact until Kuroko finally looked away and sighed.

"Fine. But we'll be late if we don't start getting ready for class now"

They all went to get ready and walked to the main school building gates. The trio was on their way to their first classes but on the way there, they can feel the stares of the other students on them as they proceeded through the hallways.

Mikoto even heard some of the whispers in the background.

 _"Hey...I heard that Misaka-sama's little sister is the new student here..."_

 _"I didn't even know that she had a younger sibling..."_

 _"Sssh! Misaka-sama might hear us!"_

Mikoto glanced over them and the girls quickly shushed themselves

Mikoto sighed. "Sorry Jun. They seem to have their attention on you"

"It's fine Onee-sama. They're not saying anything bad. I won't understand anyway"says MISAKA"

"Just tell me anything if something happens okay?"

"Yes, Onee-sama"

"Well, this is where we part ways. See you two at lunch break! Also Kuroko, please watch after Jun for me!"

"Will do Onee-sama!"

10032 and Kuroko waved goodbye at Mikoto and went to their classroom.

The teacher came in and everybody quieted down.

"So...I'm sure that most of you have heard of a new student joining us today and normally we don't really make a big fuss about it. But we're making a big fuss about this because why? It's because this student is non other than Misaka-san's little sister! Please welcome her to this school and get along with her. You may come in now Misaka-san"

Everyone was silent. Even Kuroko was just sitting there. Waiting to see what happens next.

The door slides open and 10032 walked in and walked up next to the teacher. She then faced her classmates.

"Everyone, meet Misaka Jun-san"the teacher introduced

10032 took a bow and said "Nice to meet you."

"Now...where do I have an open seat for you...ah! Next to Shirai-san! Would you please raise your hand to show where Misaka-san would need to sit?"

"No need. MISAKA already knows who Kuroko is"

10032 walked up to where Kuroko was and sat in the seat near the window **(A/N:Don't ask)**

"This is such a coincidence Jun"Kuroko said

"It seems to be Kuroko"says MISAKA as she shrugs"

"Now class begins"

10032's classes went by in a peaceful manner until lunch time...Before she left to go to the cafeteria, she was crowded by a bunch of girls asking her, if she wanted to eat lunch with them.

But luckily, she was saved by Kuroko who teleported in and said a quick "Sorry, we already have plans with Onee-sama" and teleported away with 10032.

They walked to the outside area of the cafeteria and saw Mikoto sitting at a table, drinking tea, waiting for them.

"Ah! Onee-sama! Over here!"

Mikoto set her tea down and looked around. She saw Kuroko and 10032 walking towards her.

"Oh hey. You guys finally made it. I thought you were trapped in by a crowd of girls asking Jun whether or not if she wanted to join them at lunch."

"Actually Onee-sama, we were. Just an minute ago. But Kuroko saved the day"explains MISAKA"

Mikoto sweat-dropped. "Oh. Thanks Kuroko"

"Anything for you Onee-sama~!"

The trio proceeded with their lunch. Talking about how was Jun's first day at Tokiwadai.

Then, Kuroko's phone vibrated.

"Oh? Who could this be?...Hello?...Yes...again!?...okay sure...I'll be right there!"

"What happened?" Mikoto asked

Kuroko sighed. "Judgement work. Seems like an idiot tried to kidnap a kid again. Well, I'll see you guys later. Have a good day Onee-sama, Jun" Kuroko then teleported away

Mikoto and Jun were both silent for a moment.

"Onee-sama"

"Yes?"

"MISAKA somehow has a really bad feeling about something"explains MISAKA as she tries to figure out the source of this feeling"

"...So you felt it too huh?"

* * *

Some where in Academy City...in a secret lab...

"Sir! Our kidnapper got arrested by Judgement!"

"Oh don't worry...it's all according to plan...we've tried so many times and we've finally finished the final prototype."

"But how are we going to find an esper that has the same abilities, Sir?"

"Worry not. We already have an target, from a failed experiment, from 6 months ago..."

The lab assistant widened his eyes. "Y-you don't mean-"

"Yes. THAT experiment."

"B-but Sir! If we fail, we might accidentally destroy Academy city!"

"Silence! _Only_ Academy City. But if we succeed, we will be recognized all across the globe and all the other scientists will fear me!"

-Insert evil laughter here-

* * *

 **It's done! Another chapter out! :D**

 **But seriously, it literally feels like 2017 flew past in a blink of an eye**

 **Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ**


	6. The calm before the storm

**HAPPY(BELATED) NEW YEAR! AND VALENTINES DAY!**

 **YES,I'M LATE.I KNOW!**

 **IT'S 2018! It feels like 2017 just went by really fast! /(-_-')/**

 **I don't really have anything to say XD but let's just say an evil is arising. Also, I am not 100% sure how Tokiwadai's classroom interior looks like so plz bear with me .**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE 'TOARU' SERIES OR ANY OF THE PLOT. I JUST OWN THIS STORY**

* * *

After school,Mikoto and 10032 met up with ,the trio went to Joseph's Restaurant and waited for Uiharu and Kuroko.

"Misaka-san"

"Hmm?"Mikoto continued to sip her tea.

"Remember that uber legend about how they were going to clone a Level 5?"

Mikoto spat out her tea," _*cough* cough*_...yeah...w-what about it?''

''I wonder who they ended up cloning,or did they even clone an Level 5?''

Mikoto looked away and said ''I wonder...''

Saten paused for a moment but then shook her head and smiled.

"Well anyway!I have an new urban legend that I've heard about!Apparently there's a rumor about how a person can control other esper's powers by their own free will and they will do whatever they say''Saten said with her hands on the table and practically beaming.

"Controlling another esper's powers?''Mikoto raised and eyebrow

"Yeah,sounds crazy right?''

''Onee-sama,Kuroko and Uiharu are running late, says MISAKA as she interrupts the conversation''

"Oh right!I wonder what's taking then so long''Saten said

"Lets take this chance and visit the judgement office then.''

Mikoto,10032 and Saten stood up and began walking towards the direction where the judgement office was located.

 **~Judgement 177 Branch Office~**

Uiharu was currently mending Kuroko's injuries.

"Ouch!"

"Shirai-san,please stop moving around so much"

"Well I would've if you were more gent-ow!"

Uiharu sighed."Jeez,how did you even get cut this badly?"

"How was I supposed to know that he had an extra knife?!Like who carries THREE knives on themselves?!"

"You should've made sure after you kicked the gun away from him and dodged the two knives that he threw at you"

The office door suddenly flew open and the next thing you know,Uiharu's skirt was flipped up in the air

"U~i~ha~ru~!"

A loud scream can be heard from the outside of the happened so fast that all Kuroko and Mikoto can do was just blink.10032 kept her usual straight-poker face.

"S-Sa-Saten-san!Can you please stop flipping up my skirt!"Uiharu shouted in embarrassment and was comically hitting Saten's chest.

"So this is why you guys were running late"Mikoto said while eyeing Kuroko's injuries."Are you alright?"

Yes Onee-sama,no need to concern yourself"

Mikoto eyed Kuroko one more time,then settling down on the couch.

"Alright!Now let's head to the arca-"Saten was cut off by the office door flying open for the second time that day.

There stood Mii,panting,out of breath,in the door way.

"What's wrong Konori-senpai?"Kuroko asked in a worry tone,as she gets ready

Mii took a deep breath and said;

"An emergency happened a few blocks down...and it's really bad"

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter!But don't worry!**

 **Our * _ahem*_ _favorite_ esper is gonna show up in the next chapter along with Worst :DD (I may or may not have spelled Worst's name wrong in the last previous chapters...sorry Worst...)**

 **Question:Should I even involve Touma in this?**

 **I don't really have plans to add him in here for now,along with the rest of the Index crew,so you guys decide whether or not if you want to involve him.**

 **See you next time~!**


End file.
